


Curling Inhibitions

by Originalpuck



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, F/M, Foot Fetish, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-11
Updated: 2007-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has a foot fetish, and Luna's the only one who seems to have noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curling Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://leiadiana.livejournal.com/profile)[**leiadiana**](http://leiadiana.livejournal.com/) for the beta-read. This was written for the Rounds Of Kink, and my prompt was "head over heels."

  
Luna Lovegood had glorious feet, and she wasn't someone who was afraid to show it.

It wasn't hard to notice, as she spent days lounging around the Burrow after the war, chatting with Ginny and worrying about the reconstruction of Hogwarts, and whether they should bother to return to graduate after everything that had happened.

Percy had moved back home, to help with things, after their families loss, and so he was typically around for their discussions. It was a hot, lazy August day when Percy first noticed the way he adored the blonde Ravenclaw's feet.

Luna was curled up on one of the sofas, her legs peeking out from a gorgeous indigo skirt, with Ginny on the floor beside Harry Potter.

Seated in the far chair, worn thin with use but always Percy's favorite, Perce tried to keep his nose hidden behind his book-like report of the current state of international relations inside the Ministry. It was an fascinating piece about the world after the fall of Voldemort, and how to detain propaganda that stated he was still alive -- a large problem in the current state of rebuilding trust in the government. Normally, Percy would have found it enthralling, but his eyes just couldn't stay on the black and white pages.

"I don't know," Luna was saying, fluttering her toes with each word. She used her feet with the same emphasis that some people had when they drummed their fingers. "I'd like to go back, I suppose, to meet back up with all of my friends, you understand. But father needs my help, with the Quibbler--"

Ginny shrugged and looked back. "I don't know how many people we like will be going back, anyways."

That was Percy's sister, always trying to talk others out of perfectly sensible behavior. Percy loved her, of course, but sometimes he wanted to sit her down for a lecture on the priorities in life. It was a shame that he doubted she would listen to him.

"Really?" It seemed Luna was paying her words more attention than he'd hoped. Her fluttering, long toes, perfectly taken care of with a stunningly flattering shade of pearl that complimented her tan skin, stilled as she dropped into thought.

It drove the redhead mad, watching her toes, waiting for her long, slender feet to move, to flutter, to show a sign of life that was hiding behind her eyes.

It was when he realized how deeply he wanted her to move her toes, to angle her thin ankles so that he could see the fragile bone in them, imagine licking them, that Percy rose from his chair and fled from the room, humiliation staining his cheeks even as he hoped nobody would notice.

But, he supposed, fleeing up the steps to his room and ignoring Ron as he was stumbling past, it would be better if they noticed the flush on his face than the horridly ridiculous rise in his trousers.

 

\----

 

Sometimes, Percy couldn't help but think that Luna knew precisely what sort of pull she had on him.

Sure, her blue eyes always _seemed_ to be miles away, but Percy knew better. When Luna gazed off, Percy was well-aware that she wasn't looking away from the conversation at hand, but instead looking deeper into the people involved than even the participants would be able to see. He understood with a depth that surprised him, a certainty that he couldn't describe with words any more than Luna could express her empathy with others -- not without looking wonkers, at least.

It had been a cool fall day when Percy'd discovered this -- and uncovered the way she used herself to control him, always in a way that made the uptight redhead shudder with desire. Luna had stayed the night, spending the day with Ginny, enjoying the cool breeze on the back porch as they'd daintily painted their nails.

Percy'd been working on a report, having had his job at the Ministry re-instated when Kingsley Shacklebolt had become the new Minister of Magic. It hadn't been going well, and the ink stains on his fingers were beginning to stain his face from the amount of time he spent hunched over books at a picnic table in the backyard.

Normally he would've stayed in his room, but the whole purpose to Percy living at the Burrow once more was to be console the family -- so far, it hadn't been working so well, as they ended up annoying Percy more than he ended up helping _them_.

Ron and Harry were playing Quidditch in the field behind him, and just as Percy was grabbing an idea, a quaffle came soaring onto his table, spilling his ink everywhere. "Merlin!" Percy cursed, voice loud as he jumped back. Immediately his wand was out, trying to stop the ink from ruining his paper, but it was too late-- blotches stained his research books, his parchment, and every spare inch of his navy jumper.

The boys flew over, their voices concerned, but Percy was beyond caring. Abandoning his work and seething, he stormed past them and towards the house-- maybe his mum would have an idea of how to get the ink stains out of the parchment he'd spend fourteen hours on: the paper that he was due to propose to the Foreign Relations Committee the following morning.

Doors slammed open with a furious twitch of his wand, and Percy was disappearing, stomping to a halt beside his mum's collection of spell books for household chores. He doubted any would help, and instead of cracking one open, he seethed beside the tombs that offered no reassurance. A spare twitch of his wand cleaned off his glasses, but he was still too outraged to reach towards the now-clear titles.

Three feet of parchment, ruined! Because Ron and Harry couldn't try to keep an eye on the ball they were playing with--

"I don't know about you, but I think this one might help," a delicate voice offered. It was a delicate dream, soothingly coming up on his right. His head darted a glare at the woman that would dare to interrupt his brooding, Luna's fingers moved of their own accord to stroke the spine of a mahogany book on the shelf, titled, _Removing, Reducing, and Reconstructing_.

"I'd get it for you, but my nails are still wet, you see." A hand with long nails fluttered out, waving in delicate flutters beside his face, the fingers shuddering beside him. Red polish hung inches from his nose.

"Yes, well," he mumbled, a bit peeved. At least she'd _chosen_ to paint herself. Percy had been soaked with ink without his consent.

"It's crimson, you know-- to help bring my passions closer. It's supposed to help me decide what to do when school opens again in the winter."

Great, just what Percy wanted: a lecture on Luna Lovegood's theories, when his own were sitting in a rubbish pile out back.

"They feel bad, you know," Luna continued. A drumming sound caught his attention, and his neck crinked with a desire to snap at her, tell her to leave him be, that he'd had quite enough of foolish laziness for one evening, thank her very much.

But as his eyes watched her hands, a motion lower caught his attention. It wasn't Luna's fingers that were drumming, but her toes -- and they were a different color than her nails. Blonde hair slowly curled downwards, a privacy curtain after she'd caught him scrutinizing her.

"Oh," she murmured. It was so demure that Percy couldn't help but wonder if she'd planned it that way. "They're purple -- for helping me to know what I really want. Sometimes people know what they need, you see, but they just can't understand it-- they buried it too deep."

Her head tilted as her toes drummed, a soft beat that was suddenly much more soothing. Hating himself, Percy's eyes stayed on the toenails, cut in perfect alignment with the edge of her feet. They reflected the light and gave her thin toes added depth as they curled and petted the ground, massaging it as she rolled on the smooth balls of her feet.

Luna's toes not the calloused things that Percy's own feet were, which the redhead hid behind argyle socks and humiliation. No, hers were perfect, and they earned the paint like jewelry-- each drop was a star that Luna didn't seem to realize that she had. "I can paint yours sometime, if you'd like."

Dark eyes snapped up to her face, his own flooding with embarrassment. He'd been mad, he was sure-- and he knew he must look like an idiot, standing there in ink from his work, staring at her feet as though he were impersonating lecherous old Aberforth, whenever a beautiful girl meandered inside his pub.

Clearing the lump in his throat, and hoping that she couldn't see the way his trousers billowed ever so slightly at the thought of her touching his own feet, he shivered away. "I don't think that's appropriate," he choked out.

"Oh. I just thought you'd like some help remembering your paper, since you might have to rewrite it." Blue eyes peered at his reddening face, and Percy remembered why he'd come in there in the first place -- the boys had ruined his paper.

"I - ah - I think I'll be able to recall it, thank you," Percy mumbled, staring down at the feet that had stopped moving, and wishing somehow they'd perk back to life.

"Okay," Luna murmured, looking down at her own toes and drumming them. "Would you prefer a different color?"

There was a nice cool breeze coming in from outside, but with Luna so close, shorter than him and unaware of the power she had over him, Percy found it to be getting unbearably hot. "No." A shiver trickled down his spine, sweat or ink, he wasn't sure he cared. "But--"

Luna glanced back up at him, stilling her feet once more. "But?"

Swallowing his nerves, Percy used his shaking hand to push his horn-rimmed glasses back up his wet face. "I don't think you need to worry about knowing what you want."

Looking down at her feet again, Luna drummed them, and then smiled back at him, a look that Percy knew was seeing through his clothes to the redhead's erection below, and deeper than that, to the part of Perce that wanted her to ask if he had other ideas, to let him cradle her gorgeous feet, soft, luscious, and run his hands over them like he'd proposed doing with his.

"Perhaps," she murmured. "Maybe I do. And maybe you do, and don't know it?"

Breathing harsh, Percy wasn't able to retort before Harry and Ron were being forced inside, Ginny holding Harry's neck as a hostage, and forcing them to apologize. It was crude and quick, and all Percy wanted was for them to duck away and leave him and Luna alone for just a little while longer. "Yes, well, all's forgiven," he replied briskly.

But now Luna had turned to the others at their swift change of subject, and at the offer for her to play Quidditch she let out a laugh about how she supposed she _could_ just charm her nails dry.

"But I think I prefer to watch," Luna decided, nodding backwards towards Percy who was trying to escape the conversation, return to his room, make himself presentable again. The last thing he wanted was his younger siblings to see his body reacting to Luna's trembling toes.

"Yes, well," Percy mumbled, drawing a weird stare from Ginny. "I think I have to get back to my report," he choked out, as Gin's eyes fell onto his blushing cheeks and then started to dart lower.

He was running swiftly from the room, glad for the excuse to head to his room and toss his clothing aside in one swift, needy heap. But, as he ran, Percy realized that at least he wasn't angry about the destruction of his report-- not at the moment, at least.

 

\----

 

It had been a long time since Percy had walked around any house barefoot -- not since the day Penelope had commented on how crooked his toes looked when he moved. Since then, argyle socks had been his fabric of choice-- soothing his skin and letting his feet feel all that moved beneath them, even though he would prefer his own woman's feet nude. It was a secret, but one that Luna Lovegood was determined to route out.

Boxes were being packed upstairs when it had happened. It would be the Christmas holidays in only a few days, and Percy was busy packing the presents he'd decided on for the rest of his family. It was a chilly morning, and Percy had left his socks off, since his doors had been locked. It was nice for him to be able to wrap the blanket in his long toes as he worked, feeling quite proud of himself when a knock came at the door.

"I'm busy," he called, voice proper. He didn't even bother to look up from his presents, his glasses perched inside his red curls on his forehead.

"Oh. I suppose I could come back later, then," a familiar voice echoed from the other side of the dark door. Luna Lovegood.

Hesitance bit into Percy's guts, as he glanced down at the gifts sprinkling his tiny room in the Burrow. A new set of gear for Ginny's Quidditch season, since she'd chosen to return to school after all, a new jumper for Ron, and a gift he'd just finished wrapping for someone he never intended to give it to.

But she was sitting on the other side of the door, and his stomach twitched with guilt as he snapped up the package, settling it into his desk drawer on the way to the door. "Just a moment," Percy called, unlocking the charm on the door, and pulling it open far enough to duck his head out.

He nearly collided with the pale woman in front of him, who hadn't walked away as he'd guessed she would. "I-ah-sorry," he explained, pulling back inside the room and opening the door for her to enter. Even though he wanted to shut it behind her, Percy knew it would be inappropriate, since it was his sister's best friend, and so he left the pale wooden door hanging wide.

Luna was already striding across the room, her heavy looking black skirt billowing around her as she approached his bed, hand-knitted sweater sleeves drooping as he she touched the corner of Ginny's gift, smiling back at him as she handled the equipment. "Who's it for?"

The early-afternoon light bounced through Percy's window, reflecting off of the icicles and mirroring in the corners of Luna's beautifully quirked mouth. "Ginny," he found himself explaining, moving to sit on the bed. He handled the jumper he'd gotten for Ron, and gave her a knowing smile. "Hermoine said she loves him in green, so it's for Ron."

"Oh, they'll love it," she agreed, her voice exuberant if not wholly focused on the moment. Her pale eyes were still looking at the myriad of gifts on his bed.

"I brought you one," Luna said, after a moment, her brightness dimming slightly as she scanned the contents of the bed, and turning to Percy with a definitive hesitation. "A gift, you know. For the holiday."

A blush burned through Percy's cheeks as he examined her outfit, eyes flickering over her form-fitting rainbow sweater that off-set her curling dark skirt-- and, with a shiver, he noticed her toes through her thin beige stockings. Red and green, the holiday colors, bounced with an irregular beat across her toes, the big toes a different shade, but the rest following an erratic pattern.

Forcefully, he drew his attention back to her eyes, trying to bite back the blush that Percy was sure would be creeping up his neck at his horribly inappropriate behavior.

But Luna didn't seem to notice. Instead, she had been leaning over the bed folding up the items that Percy had taken down to show her, and piling them on top of one another. His stomach inhaled sharply. "Ah, what are you--"

With a smile, Luna glanced up at him, and tossed her blonde hair, which had been tied back in a tight bun. "I wanted to sit down, if you wouldn't mind."

Percy's heart burned as he suddenly became aware of the state of disrepair that his bedroom had fallen into. His sheets hadn't been changed, not since his fantasies the previous night and the way he'd disgracefully stroked himself, grinding against his own daydreams until he'd peaked, soaking his sheets. A flush darted across his face as he glanced at the sheets, and quickly Percy was pushing aside his embarrassment and flicking out his wand, helping her with a quick charm to pull up his quilt.

The less she saw, the better.

"Thank you," Luna said gracefully, settling onto his bed. She picked up his pillow and readjusted it, so that she could lean forward a bit easier, her feet curling to her side as she pulled her legs under her, a typical way for the blonde to sit, and yet one that had Percy stumbling forward at her gesture. "It's hidden, of course."

"It?" Percy countered, perching on the very edge of his dark comforter.

"The gift." Luna's voice was airy, as if she hadn't noticed how quickly he'd gotten distracted from her reason for coming.

"Oh." Guilt burned as he saw her gaze shiver around his room, still looking for something that Percy could tell she was disappointed not to find.

Propriety struck him, and he straightened his back a little, a small smile tugging at his normally serious lips. He pushed his glasses back into place, since she was closer up now, and he wanted to be able to see every bit of her in detail. For presents he didn't mind much if he couldn't see them up-close -- he knew what he'd purchased, and his far-sightedness didn't stop him from being able to tell the difference between a jumper and wrist guards.

But with Luna, inches away, her feet curling and uncurling as she glanced around the room, Percy wanted to be sure to capture every second for his indecent fantasies later on.

"Yours is hidden, as well," Percy found himself saying. Blue eyes skipped back towards him, and a bit of the sunshine she'd held when she'd first entered his room returned. It brought an embarrassed grin to his own face. "I can't precisely hand you yours without receiving my own, now could I?

"It's a tad cold in here, do you know?" Luna murmured, as a shiver ricocheted through her body. He watched the way her face wrinkled in nerves, and the way her toes had curled just before the violent shiver, and suddenly Percy was on his feet, digging an afghan that his mum had knitted out of his clean drawer to drape gently over her. Near her, he was so close he could see the way her right cheek dimpled when she smiled, and he found himself wanting to touch it, duck his tongue into her little indent.

"Is that better?" he asked, instead. Percy hoped she couldn't hear the choking in his voice as he'd asked her.

"Yes," Luna offered serenely, eyes locking onto him as she walked away. "But aren't you cold?"

Slipping onto the edge of his bed, Percy shrugged boldly. "No, I'm well-accustomed to such temperatures."

"Oh. I'm always cold when I'm barefoot in the winter," she offered, eyes darting along his legs, and then back up.

Air whooshed out of him, face flushing as he realized, for the first time, that he'd reseated himself, dark brown trousers curling around his feet, and still only inches from her. His feet were bare-- horribly, dreadfully, bare.

"Maybe it is cold," he hurried, turning around to slip off of his bed again. It seemed that he just wasn't meant to relax. But a hand was stopping him, and Percy's eyes fluttered closed as he turned slightly to take in Luna's eyes.

"You could share the blanket with me." Her fingers were already curling in the knitted threads, picking them up to expose her own toes and then scooting closer, letting it drop on Percy's lap.

It was getting very hard for Percy to continue to breathe. She was so close that her toes were touching his knee, drumming against them as she smiled serenely at him. "Would you like your gift?"

Dark eyes fluttered back open, a shudder gnawing at his backbone. "I-yes, I believe I would."

He really wouldn't. Percy wanted her to sit there for the rest of the day, drumming his knees with her stocking-clad toes, while Percy hid his own in his pants-leg, the best he was able. Her toes swirled around his khaki-fabric trousers, tugging casually on his pants and doing all but making Percy moan and stroke her feet with his hands.

Luna's body had contorted, and she was taking out her wand and catching his eye. Dreamily, she pulled a necklace out from under her shift, the pouch on it catching his eye before it was slamming shut, her heels pressing against his leg, and, for the first time, coming into contact with his own, hidden feet. A shudder ripped through him, and Percy wanted to curl under his bed and die. It wasn't appropriate, not at all, for him to be experiencing such filthy longing for his sister's friend, who was only giving him a gift to be appropriate.

As she muttered her charm, the bag grew, and Luna was able to grin serenely and place her fingers inside the tiny bag. Inside was another, smaller pouch, which she handed over to him. His fingers were shaking, Percy was sure of it, as he took the present from her.

She couldn't know he was such a pervert, that her simple friendly touches were driving him bloody mad. Still, he spent a moment stilling the pouch against his arms before daring to try to open it.

"What about mine?" Luna asked, her toes stilling on his knee. It wasn't a dreamy look she gave him now, but a penetrating stare, one that Percy had seen Luna so capable of on so many different occasions.

Setting the pouch on the bed, Percy's hand ducked beneath the blanket that covered their warm bodies, so close to each other, and stumbled towards his pants, where he'd placed his wand. Instead, his fingers were brushing over Luna's foot, which had left his knee, and somehow managed to rest carefully on his thigh.

The nylon was soft, and it took all of his restraint to not stroke her, instead leaping off the bed and standing up, going for the present on his own. His erection would be obvious, but with his flushing, hard breathing, he doubted she couldn't tell what a horribly inappropriate person he was.

His fingers closed on the wood, cold shivering over him now that he wasn't at the heat of Luna's body, and he held his desk for just a second before trying to open it, suddenly unsure of whether he should give her the gift of politely excuse himself from his own room. After all, he'd grown quite adept at avoiding people when he'd left his family behind for years.

"Percy?" A soft creak of the bed, and a airy call that was more commanding than he expected made the redhead turn his sharp glasses back towards the blonde. Luna was sitting on the edge of the bed, and when he looked at her, she let the facade fall, ever so slightly. Her eyes didn't look at him, instead darting to the floor, to her stockinged feet that she brushed along his thin carpet. "Did I do something wrong?"

Choked laughter had him shaking his head, but he couldn't breathe well enough to explain what he was thinking. She had grabbed a book of his on the floor with her feet and was bouncing it in the air, the cover flopping over them.

Taking Luna's little box from the drawer, Percy stumble forward, and placed it in her hands, fingers shivering as they brushed her chilled skin. "I-Ah-Well-it's for you."

Standing there, he was aware of how awkward he looked, waiting. Better to stand and watch her hate him for the gift than to be seated and listen to her storm around him for his open door. For a brief second his eyes stared at the door, wondering how ridiculous things would look if Ron or, Merlin-_Ginny_, were to catch him with his throbbing erection, standing inches from the object of his affections.

She wasn't so much younger than him-- only five years, really. And, since they were both adults, it didn't really matter much. The book still bounced in her feet as her fingers stroked the wrapping that Percy had spent hours designing himself. He thought Luna would appreciate the home-made touch.

He wondered what her skin would feel like against himself, without fabric in between, but was interrupted.

"You didn't take your gift," Luna was intoning. Percy's eyes found her own, and now there was something Percy'd never seen in her fragile eyes before -- hurt. "I made it for you, you know. I thought you'd like it."

Clearing his throat, Percy shook his head, stepping leadenly towards the bed. "Thank you," he was saying, as he touched the emerald pouch. "Thank you."

It was repeated on his exhale, and, with a curious glance at the blonde sitting inches from him, he untied the leather cord locking it down, and letting the fabric fade away -- only to inhale with a gasp of humiliation.

His penis throbbed as he looked at it, a vial of clear liquid labeled, 'Lavender Oil,' in Luna's beautifully looping handwriting. Air hissed in and out, frantic. This wasn't Percy, he was a stronger man than this, so why did he feel himself burning, a tremble and shudder starting up his back. Humiliation, that's what it was.

Shivering, he set the vial down on the table, and, not looking at Luna, started for the door. "Don't you want to know what it's for?"

Anger bubbled, and he whirled, tears bursting at the back of his head. Her teases, the gift, it wasn't appropriate, it wasn't fair. Percy had _tried_ so hard to be polite, to give her the benefit of a doubt. "Don't humiliate me," he snapped, back straightening. His erection, still there, impaired his attempts to salvage some dignity, but it wasn't something he cared about, even as it begged against his trousers to throw his pride on the floor.

Luna's eyes widened slightly, and she was off the bed in a minute. "Oh, oh no. I didn't mean to upset you, you know. I just, I thought-- you know, some men like giving massages, and I thought-- you looked at my feet, and I figured-- I like feet, you know, they're never appreciated enough, and -- " Her own eyes had started to blink rapidly, and instantly Percy recognized his error-- but it was too late.

Her shoulders rocked, slowly, and Percy Weasley stood frozen, unable to deal with the fact that he'd made Luna Lovegood cry. He'd never been good at women crying -- he'd always made things worse with Penny, and Ginny knew better than to ask him for advice when she was upset.

"No, I -- ahh-- don't cry," Percy tried, stumbling forward. She was standing there, tears falling freely down her face, even as she sniffled and started to move the sleeves of her sweater to cover things up.

Without thinking, the redhead broke propriety -- as if there were any left, at this point -- and crossed the remaining two feet between them, taking the blonde into his arms, and murmuring his apology into her bun at the back of her head. "I was a git, I-don't cry. I'm sorry." A shaky laugh as she unstiffened and wrapped her arms tentatively around him. "Ask anyone -- I'm a git."

With Luna curled in his arms, Percy found he was trying to keep his bottom as far out as possible, so that his raging erection wouldn't brush against her, wouldn't make things worse than they already were. "I don't think you're a git," Luna whispered, her breath light on his ear after a moment. She had pressed onto her tippy-toes to reach, her body leaning against Percy's to keep her up -- and it took more self-restraint than when Percy had resisted the Imperious curse in the Ministry to be able to stand there and let her feel him, her fingers curling in his hair, without him wrapping around her and crushing his lips against her soft ones.

She pulled back, still pressed against him, tilting her head a little so that she could reach him. It was the slowest three seconds of Percy's life, the way her lithe body rubbed against him, her hips finding his erection and playfully brushing against it, her own lips slipping against his stubble-filled jaw-- he hadn't had time to shave that morning, and as her tongue darted over his tiny hairs, tasting them, Percy was glad he hadn't.

An exhaled moan finally left Percy, his hands shivering as he placed them on Luna's hips and tried to push them back. "I-I can't."

Her blue eyes pulled back, staring into him through his glasses, which she thankfully hadn't removed. It might have helped him turn her down if he couldn't see her properly, but Percy wanted to see her, wanted to know how close he'd come to letting the blonde torture his erection into shuddering pleasure. But Luna was different-- she seemed to see him, and he liked that. She understood-- she was leaving school behind to help her dad, who'd been hurt in the war, just as he'd left his job for months to stay at home, help his mum cope with the death of his brother.

"Why not?" Luna whispered. Her voice penetrated his core, but now embarrassment won out, and he was fidgeting away, despite his bodies commands to not only stay put, but for the love of Merlin buck just a little bit forward.

But Percy, ever the git, didn't say this. Instead, he choked out, "I just can't."

Pulling back, Luna walked backwards for a moment, a graceful swaying of her body looking more like a dance than the rejection Percy hadn't meant to give. Her finger stopped at the box, and slowly unwrapped it. He wished she wouldn't.

He knew the moment she had seen what he'd gotten her, the soft change in her posture, and the, "oh," making him regret the choice. He should've gotten her something more conventional-- a nice necklace, or something of the sort.

Slowly, he watched her turn, surprised at the smile on her face. She was holding the vile of nail-polish close to her, her dreamy eyes locked onto him. "To know what I really want."

"Yes."

Nodding her head, she looked down at it, and then back up at Percy again. "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Sit down on the bed, please." It was as pleasant as if she'd asked him to get her a drink of water, but with Percy's erection pounding against his trousers, begging for some sort of friction, _any_ friction, and with the seductive woman only inches away, he didn't want to.

"I-ah- don't think--"

"Percy, sit down on the bed, please." She repeated it, a bit more stern, but without any trace of being commanding. Percy'd dealt with worse orders, and yet, when it came from her mouth, he let himself cave in, stubbing his toe on his bedpost as he brushed past her and sat on the bed.

Smiling she set down the polish on his windowsill, which was only a foot above his bed, and took the oils from his hand to place in the same spot. "Lean back please," she breathed against his chin.

"I want a relationship," Percy blurted, even as he found his body moving where she'd asked, her hands on his shoulders to guide him against the backboard of his bed, where Luna had sat earlier.

She completely ignored him as she went for the door, using Percy's wand to get it to shut. He saw her face flush swiftly in consternation, and a thrill went through him, knowing she was pushing him back, using his wand, examining his maple wood wand with an amused look before setting it into the waistband of her skirt.

"I want a relationship," Percy pleaded again, feeling her lips on his neck, her soft, pillow-like lips leaving horrible licks on his bare skin, searing through him, even as Percy wanted to wind his fingers around her waist and grind against her. Propriety stopped him -- that and his desire for her to listen to him.

Pulling back, Luna smiled at him, slipping onto the bed, skirt hiked up high enough that she could crawl towards the end of the bed, away from him. "I want a relationship, too, you know," Luna explained, as she waved Percy's wand towards what was on the sill above his head. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't."

Something in Percy's stomach had only just unknotted at her words when it was convulsing at the feel of her fingers down his legs, and the sudden sight of nail polish in her hands. "What--"

"If you're not a good boy, we won't be able to play. The ghouls in your house will hear us, and then we'll never get anywhere." It was so matter-of-fact that Percy's lips stayed shut, even as his legs started trembling as her fingers lifted down to his feet.

"Your feet are so cold," she offered, rubbing her hands swiftly over his feet, using both hands to encircle them and massage, the polish sitting in her lap with his wand. Her fingers were nimble, touching the sensitive heels that he'd never let anyone so much as look at, and his eyes clamped shut tightly. She stroked over his heels, appreciative. "They're so soft." It was a purr, and it sent Percy's eyes back open.

Leaning forward on the tiny bed, Luna coiled in on herself, drawing his right calf up to her face, and letting her tongue slip between his crevices. A choked groan echoed out-- her tongue was soft and malleable, sliding around his toes, circling his pinky toe and pulling it in and out of her mouth, making love to his toes and making his erection rage before setting his right foot down. "Luna," Percy panted, his head fallen back against the wood. "Luna, if you don't want to-- please don't continue if you don't want to--"

"I want to," Luna hummed, her voice dreamy, gentle, fingers slipping towards his other foot and pressing a kiss to each digit, swallowing it's tip and nibbling before letting the shoots of electricity burn a shudder through Percy's spine. Her fingers were massaging his ankle as she licked him, and then his foot was hitting cold air again, brushing down her body and springing Percy's eyes open again, as he felt the threads of her sweater underneath his feet.

Soft, plush mounds. Luna had stopped and placed Percy's feet over her breasts, rocking slightly into the foot she'd placed on top of her. "Percy, curl your toes, please," she said patiently, when he just sat there, fingers slipping down to brush the erection in his pants as she ground against him.

But he did as commanded, and was able to feel her fabric pulling back, wondering what it would be like if her sweater was off. But he wouldn't find out, because just as he was getting a breathy, rocking gasp from her, his big toe circling something that Percy knew was hard enough to be her nipple, she was pushing him down, towards her skirt. "I wanted to paint your nails," Luna explained, her fingers catching along his foot.

Understanding, Percy scooted back a bit, his fingers stiffening self-consciously on his pounding erection. Nobody'd played with his feet this way. "What about yours?" he panted, as she situated his foot on her leg, making his thigh brush against his erection as she opened the polish.

"Give it some time," she purred, concentrating. As she let the cold liquid press against the edges of Percy's toenails, swiping his nails with professional skill, her tongue stuck between her lips. His fingers moved back to his erection, swiping it the best he could without jerking his foot out of her grasp.

She whimpered as she swiped his fingers, her other hand massaging the soles of his feet as she worked, the paint settled happily in her lap. When she switched feet, Percy noticed that she'd settled the paint bottle on the bed, her hand disappearing from Percy's arches, and fluttering under her skirt.

"Please," Percy begged, as she finished and started on another coat, her fingers stroking herself under her skirt, where the redhead couldn't see. "Please, Luna."

Settling the top back in the bottle of polish, she moaned, her own eyes slipping shut for just a moment as she thrust on her own fingers. "Luna, let me."

Smiling up at him, Luna murmured a drying charm on his nails, and then called out, "accio oil." Standing up, Percy watched her drop her stockings, and a moan slipped as he saw that she didn't have on any pants, her pale mound smiling at him before she dropped her skirt.

"Switch places," she panted, and Percy stumbled towards the other end of the bed, watching Luna settle herself, leaning back against the head board. His erection throbbed-- would she let him shag her now? He couldn't stand waiting much longer.

Extending her legs, she offered her toes to Percy. "Kiss them." Falling onto his knees, Percy grasped for her fingers, massaging down her calves, taking her toes in his mouth, sucking the polish, swirling over them as he stuck them in and out of his mouth, the same way that he wanted to shove himself inside Luna-- her mouth, her cunt, it was all the same, at the moment, for Percy.

His whole body was jerking with his tongue, slipping along her toes, teeth nibbling at their bases and enjoying her moans, seeing her hand slip below her skirt, her body rocking with the way the redhead fucked her feet.

But Luna pulled them back, and Percy found himself chasing forward after them. "No," she gasped, using her left foot to push him back. He loved her using him, he wanted her to kick him aside, turn him over -- maybe she would even climb on him --

"Take down your trousers, please." She always said please, and Percy shoved his pants down, spikes of lightening shuddering up his spine as his own fabric groaned against his erection, slipping out in the cold air, soaked with pre-come and Percy's need. His order, his self-control, it was all gone as he leaned back where she told him, settling back on his knees and humping the air where her foot had disappeared.

And then he was sprawling backwards against the wooden baseboards of his bed, Luna's feet touching the tip of his cock with her smooth, oil-damp feet. As she rubbed her smooth, tiny feet against him, Percy knew he'd always love the scent of lavender. "Yes," he begged, pushing against her. But she was slow, so slow, using her big toe to circle his head, before sliding in zig zags down to his base.

"Tell me what you want, if you don't mind," Luna smirked. Her fingers were inside herself, her skirt up for him to see as he craned his neck, trying to decide if she were serious.

If Percy could become any more humiliated, and have it turn him on any more, Percy wasn't sure. "Use your toes-- please. I -- ahhh, yes-- please -- rub your feet, yes, there, that's correct, oh, oh Merlin." The last image he saw was of Luna riding her hand as she brought both feet together, rubbing up and down with a sharp tug that hurt, but only enough that he wanted her to keep going. Soon she was moaning, her feet jerking, and his eyes opened in time to see her hips leave the bed, riding her hands to orgasm.

It was perfect, and Percy dipped his head back, letting the sensations overcome him as she sped up her work on Percy's shaft, the shudders building so deep inside of him, so raw, and when he thrust himself into her feet for the last time, a roar that he hadn't known himself capable of barreled out of him, slamming his hips as he spurted his orgasm everywhere, with more power than he'd ever had, Luna's feet riding him until he managed to fall backwards, entire body shaking with the power of his orgasm.

Slowly she let go of him, and Percy found himself moving up to lick his juices off of her feet. The were so skilled, and all he could murmur was an adoring, "thank you," before Luna's fingers massaging his hair and his own exhaustion brought an early morning nap to the older Weasley man's room.

 

\----

 

Percy Weasley loved feet -- Luna Lovegood's, and his own. It wasn't a big secret-- everyone in the Weasley house had heard, Ginny unable to look her brother in the eye for weeks afterwards.

But, as he sat in the hallways, lotioning his freshly painted toes, Percy wasn't sure he cared, so long as Luna would be ready for their date later that night.


End file.
